Sleepwalker
by zarterpwns
Summary: "Percy, wait! Please!" He heard Annabeth calling after him and didn't stop, just picked up his pace. Even if he wanted to talk to her, he was too shell-shocked to even form a grunt of acknowledgement. And the only thing that showed up when he thought of her was her. And Nico. Making out on her bed. On her and Percy's fifth anniversary.


_**This song-fic was inspired by the song **__**Sleepwalker**__**-by Adam Lambert. Awesome song, awesome singer, awesomely/unawesomely (hopefully) depressing fanfic depending on how you look at it. Please r&r and no flames please- I beg of you. First fic! Constructive criticism is welcome, though. **_

**zarterpwns: Take it away, Perce!**

**Percy: zarterpwns does not own PJO no matter how hard she imagines she does. If she did, then she would be an awesome writer named Rick Riordan whose grocery list is probably better than some of her works. She's obviously ****not**** so... on with the story!**

**zarterpwns: ... thanks for the love and support, Percy.**

**Percy: Just get on with the story...**

**zarterpwns: If I must... Onward!**  
**-**  
**I saw a picture of you,**  
**hanging in an empty hallway.**  
**I heard a voice that i knew,**

**and** **I couldn't walk away.**  
Percy was dumbfounded. He had just witnessed a sight he wished he never saw, wishes he could forget. But he knows. He knows that for as long as he lives, he will never get that sight out of his mind. Because Perseus Jackson might forgive them, but he will never, _ever_ forget what he just saw. "Percy, wait! Please!" He heard Annabeth calling after him and didn't stop, just picked up his pace. Even if he _wanted_ to talk to her, he was too shell-shocked to even form a grunt of acknowledgement. And the only thing that showed up when he thought of her was her. And Nico. Making out on her bed. On her and Percy's fifth anniversary.  
**It took me back to the **  
**end: of everything. I **  
**tasted all, I tasted all, the**  
**tears.. Again**  
Hearing her and Nico trying to convince him to talk to them was too much and he broke out in a run, plunging deep into the woods. He sat in a small valley that no one knew about and replayed the last five minutes in his head.  
_Flashback_  
_Percy was walking to the Athena cabin with a bouquet of nine red roses. He wasn't a sappy guy and was only bringing the nine roses because the Aphrodite cabin insisted that they meant eternal love or together as long as they live. 'Eternal love,' he thought 'Sounds perfect for me and Annabeth.' But sadly, our great hero was mistaken. He opened the door to the Athena cabin, expecting to see Annabeth asleep in her bunk, but got the shock of his life. He saw Annabeth all right. But she wasn't alone. And she definitely wasn't asleep. She was on her bunk... making out with Nico. One of his best friends. Upon seeing this, he let out a strangled sound at the sight and drops the bouquet, startling the couple and almost throwing them off of the bunk. Annabeth flushes and tears flood her eyes while Nico looks down, trying to avoid Percy's gaze as it flicks between the two. His face is a mixture between grief, shock, disbelief, and anger and the next words coming out of Percy's mouth shouldn't have surprised anyone, but of course they did. "We're through." He said, with his deep, strong voice filling the silent room. Annabeth gasps, the tears that were threatening to fall pouring down her face in torrents, while Nico looks up, his face a void of any emotion, but his eyes giving him away. His eyes, so deep a brown they look as black as Tartarus itself, were a mix of shock and disbelief. There was also one thing Percy's wishes he didn't see. A glimmer of hope and happiness. _  
_End of Flashback_  
**Outside the rains pouring **  
**down. There's not a drop that**  
**hits me.**  
Pouring rain coming down in sheets, stung his skin. His being the son of Poseidon and all, he could stand out there in the freezing rain and not have a drop stay on him. It also made it easier to distinguish which were raindrops and which were his tears.  
**Scream at the sky but no **  
**sound...is leaving my lips.**  
He collapses on the ground leaning up against a large oak and stares at the sky. He shuts his eyes and screams as loud and hard as he can. The thing is, he was so far away from camp no one could hear him. It wouldn't have made a difference if he made a sound or not.  
**It's like I can't even feel. After the**  
**way you touch me.**  
Percy feels numb, like he just got a large shot of anesthesia from the dentist and he also feels hollow. But he also feels one way he has never, ever felt before. Percy feels broken.  
**I'm not asleep but I'm not awake**  
**after the way you love me.**  
Truthfully, he can't tell whether this is a nightmare or real life.  
Whichever one, he knows this will haunt him forever.  
**I...Can't...Turn this **  
**around. I keep running into walls that I can't**  
**break down.**  
He stood up and started walking back to camp, facing the facts as he goes. He can't change history, no matter how hard he wants to. He also can't change their minds. He can't change their minds, even if he wishes with all his might that he could. He can't fix this. A first in his life.  
**I said I...Just...Wander**  
**'round with my eyes wide**  
**shut because of you.**  
When he exits the woods, he's met with a group of demigods surrounding Chiron and creating full-blown mayhem. Percy knows what it's about and is positive he can't deal with it right now. He walks on the edge of the woods, just enough in the shadows so that they can't see him. And when he gets past the group and walks to his cabin, and random half-blood comes over to talk to him, he just shuts his eyes, turns his head, and walks past the stunned demigod.  
**I'm a sleepwalker!**  
**Walker, walker (2x)**  
**Let me outta**  
**this dream.**  
Percy knows that if this is a dream, he's not going to be released anytime soon.  
**Everywhere that I go, I see**  
**another memory. And all the **  
**places we used to know, they're **  
**always there to haunt me.**  
He has to walk past the lake to get to his cabin and is hit with an overwhelming sense of grief. The lake. Where he and Annabeth had their first official kiss as a couple. He see's her and Nico kissing again in his minds eye and runs to his cabin, shaking his head to try and dislodge the terrible memory from his thoughts.  
**I walk around and I feel...So lost**  
**and lonely.**  
He'd never been like this, acted like this. When separated himself from his cabin, he never talked to anyone anymore. They couldn't believe that their Percy, the one so energetic and full of life, had turned into this state of walking grief. And the whole camp knew just which child of Athena to blame.  
**You're everything that I want.**  
**But you don't want me.**  
The thing that Nico and Annabeth didn't realize was that it didn't hurt him that they were together and happy. It hurt him that she had strung him along while looking for better candidates, experimenting with Nico and ready to dump Percy the second she could believe Nico could be trusted.

**I...Can't...Turn this **  
**around. I keep running**  
**into walls that I can't**  
**break down.**  
All the campers tried to get Percy out of his funk, trying to get him to at least talk to one of them. Heck Grover, his very best friend, couldn't even get Percy to go swimming with him! They knew it was a lost cause when they heard his failed attempts.  
**I said I...Just...Wander**  
**'round with my eyes wide**  
**shut because of you.**  
Sometimes Percy would take a walk by himself in the middle of the night, or in the heat of the day to ensure that no one would try and talk with him, because the people didn't realize that he didn't need to be helped. all he needed was time to think and process. He's the savior of Olympus for crying out loud! Doesn't that earn him more than two days worth of cooling down time?  
**I'm a sleepwalker!**  
**Walker, walker (2x)**  
Sometimes, when Nico or Annabeth tried to talk to him he would brush them off and sulk away. Others, he stayed and listened, though he kept completely silent. This, Annabeth and Nico agreed, was worse than Percy not staying to listen to them. And it killed them from the inside out to know it was all their fault.  
**Let me outta this**  
**dream. Dream. Let**  
**me outta this dream.**  
Percy eventually started hanging out with Grover and going outside again, though he still stayed quiet for 90% of the time and he definitely wouldn't tell him what happened. Cause every time he was about too, he caught a glimpse of the dreaded afternoon, of them kissing, and clammed up all over again, shrugging off the question.  
**I...Can't...Turn this **  
**around. I keep running**  
**into walls that I can't**  
**break down.**  
Grover started realizing that even though Percy was talking and going outside again that it wasn't the Percy he knew. It was just someone who wouldn't open up the tiniest bit to him, even when he seemed like he would. It would be the most difficult task the satyr ever did, but he swore to himself he **would** get his friend back.  
**I said I...Just...Wander**  
**'round with my eyes wide**  
**shut because of you.**  
**I'm a sleepwalker! Walker, walker (4x)**  
**Let me outta**  
**this dream.**  
Percy walked around alone, watching the new half bloods in their first combat lessons, listening to the Apollo cabin's soft music, and smelling the water from the lake. He started up a hill and saw something he never thought he'd ever see again. Nico grinning. A grin so loving and warm that hadn't reappeared since his sister's death was now directed towards Annabeth. And he realized something. He was never going to be let out of this dream. But that didn't mean he couldn't learn to accept it.

_**So, what'd you people think? Was it awesome? Was it the awful? No complete and total flames please but I will accept constructive criticism. That is the best way to learn :). Oh, and b.t.w. I am not a hater of percabeth, I am actually a fan of them, so please keep that in mind if you're trying to send me a review that rants about how i'm stupid cause it's not a percabeth **_  
_**3,**_  
_**zp.**_


End file.
